Adin and Alana
by Chi-Blocker
Summary: A son of Zues and a daughter of Poseidon. One quest. What could go wrong? Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. I need time to finish my other story, Cali, Daughter of the Sun.


**Well, this is my first Fanfiction. Comments and concerns are welcomed!!**

"Steady, front, back, swipe," a voice rang from the edge of the North Forest. Slight slash marks in a great oak tree appeared. Icy blue eyes narrowed and turned to slits and with one last effort, drew his sword forward, striking with force and leaving a chipped piece of the tree to fall to the ground. He wiped off his forehead and aired out his 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt, the classic color, orange. His jeans had slight grass stains and his face was shining with sweat, but with the wind blowing gently, his energy was restored and he stepped out of the shadows, proudly showing off his gleaming silver sword, the etches of wind and other things he did not recognize carving up the blade. With a sigh he put the sword into its sheath along his leather belt, tossing his cocoa brown hair to the side. The fifteen-year-old year old strode up to his Cabin, empty, as usual, and tossed his backpack onto his bed, continuing on until he was sitting at the mess hall. Adin was waiting for something to happen.

Alana started stabbing the guts out of a practice dummy. Her ocean green eyes studied her work. She took a break, and dowsed herself in water, just enough to wet her jet black hair. Instantly, she felt her strength return. She took on another practice dummy, slicing its arm off. She smiled, admiring her swordsmanship. But soon Alana got tired of sword fighting and went down to the archery range. When she arrived, everyone who was there quickly put on their helmets. As Alana picked up the bow, one of the Apollo kids ran away screaming that the end of the world was coming. Alana rolled her eyes and took aim. As she let go of her arrow, everyone ducked. It still managed to hit one of the kid's helmets though. He mumbled something, and passed out. Alana looked at the kid and took off running. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble!' she thought.

Alana didn't stop running until she was at her cabin, or Poseidon's cabin she should say. Percy was currently away on a quest, so she was all alone. "Oh gross!" She said as she picked up a five month old piece of chewed gum. "Percy is such a slob!" Then she stared at the Iris message fountain. She thought of Iris messaging Percy, but he would probably be doing something, like saving the world for instance. So she just walked outside and started wondering around aimlessly. She thought of maybe fighting one of the Athena kids at the sword arena, but decided not to. She continued walking until she arrived at the mess hall. Adin was there. _'Oh__ g__reat_,' she thought unenthusiastically, '_It's wind-boy_.'

"Hey Adin," she said. "Have you killed anyone with lightning today?" She smiled a little and sat down on a bench. "I made someone pass out at archery!" She said with fake excitement.

Adin scowled. '_Whoo-hoo! It's Little-Miss-Sea-Princess_,' he thought. "No, I haven't. Did you miss the day at princess-school where they taught you that violence is never the answer?"

"What?! Oh my gods! You are such a-a-a-a…Well you're really rude!" Alana yelled back.

"Eh, I've been called worse," Adin smirked, tossing his brown hair aside.

Alana plastered on an I-don't-care look. It covered her pure rage. "Ya? I wonder why." She spun on her heel and stormed off, her black hair flapping in the wind.

Alana sat on the beach, drinking a grape soda. She signed, remembering the day she found out she had been a half-blood.

It was in sixth grade. She was sitting in her desk, acting as good as a kid could with ADHD. The teacher was blabbing away about some mummy that was found in Egypt a few years ago. Alana looked out the window. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a horse outside. But it wasn't just any horse, it had wings! Alana looked around to see if the other students noticed it, but they didn't seem to. She told the teacher that she felt sick. The teacher quickly told her to go to the bathroom. Instead, she went outside. The Pegasus told her everything. _Everything_.

So it wasn't the most exciting way to find out you're a half-blood. At least she didn't encounter a deadly monster.

"Hey!" Alana whipped her head around to see who spoke. It was her best friend, Lily. Lily was from the Demeter cabin. She was breath takeingly beautiful with her light brown hair, green eyes, and the small splash of freckles that dotted her face.

"Oh, hey Lily," Alana said, her gaze shifting back to the ocean. Alana saw Lily sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Allie, you know we're not aloud to have soda!" Lily said pointing at the purple can that was making its way up to Alana's mouth.

"You think I care?" Alana retorted, still looking at the ocean. That made Lily shift around on the sand.

"Uh…I wish you would…" Lily said looking away. Alana rolled her eyes. "Um…I heard you had another fight with Adin…What was it about this time?"

"Hey! Adin started it! He is so rude sometimes!" Alana said, taking another swig of her soda.

"Sometimes you and him get along really well!" Lily giggled, "I think he likes you." Alana stared at Lily with shock written all over her face.

"LILY!!"

'_Dinnah time_!" Alana thought excitedly. She rubbed her hands together and whispered to her goblet. "Grape soda!" It instantly filled up with purple liquid. Alana smiled and was about to eat her food when a figure appeared next to her. "Hey! Can't you see I'm about to- Oh. It's you."

"Don't act so excited," Adin said as he slid onto the empty space next to her on the bench.

"Hey, Adin, did you forget the rule?" Alana said, picking up her grape soda and taking a sip.

"You think I care about the rule?" What he said reminded her of what she said to Lily earlier that day. Adin watched Alana sip her soda. "Grape? I'm personally a fan of Bud Light."

Alana almost choked on her soda. "What?!"

Adin threw his hands up in the air. "Kidding!" He laughed a little. "I just wanted to say…um…that I'm sorry for...you know…ticking you off…"

Alana snorted. "Thanks, but I'm sure it's going to happen again." She eyed her food and grabbed a barbeque rib. She started to sink her teeth into it, her eyes fluttering closed. "Mmm…Who says that camp food isn't good?!" When she pulled the rib away from her face, Adin snorted with laughter. "What?"

"You have some-" he made a circle around his mouth. "Oh, forget it-" He stuck his thumb out and wiped the barbeque sauce off her face. "That's better." He stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking off the sauce, and walked over to his table.

'_Did he just lick that off his finger_?!' Alana quickly thought before diving into her food again.

"Campers! Campers! Listen to me!" Chiron said at the bonfire the next night. When everyone had stopped chatting, he continued to speak. "I have some…disturbing news that Percy told me over an Iris Message." Everyone started to gasp. "We…well we sort of need a quest. I will pick the leader by request from Percy…Alana!" Alana stood up and smiled. She waved her hand. "Sorry, Alana. I'm picking the people to go with you," Alana's eye twitched as she sat down, "Lily!" Alana whooped patted Lily's back. "Josh!" A boy good looking boy from the Hermes cabin stood up. He had blonde hair with…gold?…highlights in his hair. "And…Adin!" Nobody cheered. Nobody clapped. No one made a sound. Adin stood up and tugged on the collar of his favorite green jacket. He sat down again. His eye brow twitched as he and Alana made eye contact.

"Ok, Chiron. What do we have to do?" Alana said, sitting on a chair in the Big House. Lily, Josh, and Adin were there as well.

"Well, as you all know, Percy destroyed Kronos a few years ago. He was on the quest to silence some monsters. That was it. He soon discovered that the monsters are…well they're planning to kill all half-bloods." Chiron said the last part fast and looked away from the campers who now had their jaws hanging open.

"WHAT?!" Adin, who was standing, kicked over a small table with a vase on top. The flower pot broke and water spilled everywhere. "What the Hades are we supposed to do about that?!"

"Calm down, man! We'll figure it out!" Josh said, looking at the broken vase.

"Yes we will. Now, Alana, go and see the Oracle."

"Uh, ok." Alana gulped as she walked up into the attic. An eerie looking mummy sat in a chair. "Um, please tell me what I need to do…" Green mist pored out of the mummy's mouth.

_"You shall go to the north, up to the small state,_

_"And face some monsters, only to find you are too late,_

_"Your friends will stand by you,_

_"Except for one, who's existence you will soon rue,_

_"You will fail to find what stares at you in the face,_

_"But now your steps will now have to be retraced."_

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The mummy didn't move, so Alana ran back to Chiron and the others.

"Well?! What did it say?!" Adin said from where he was leaning up against the wall.

"Uh…" Alana took a deep breath and repeated the words, "_You shall go to the north, up to the small state_,"

"Rode Island! I looooove it there!!" Lily said smiling.

"_And face some monsters, only to find you are too late_,"

Everyone looked around uneasily.

"_Your friends will stand by you_,"

"Yes we will!" Lily piped up.

"_Except for one, who's existence you will soon rue_,"

Everyone looked at their shoes.

"_You will fail to find the what stares at you in the face_,"

"That can't be good," Josh said, scratching the back of his neck.

"_But now your steps will now have to be retraced_."

"What does that mean?!" Adin said angrily.

"I don't know!" Alana said, frustrated. She started to cry for a reason that was unknown to her.

"Hey, uh, I didn't mean to…you know…" Adin said, embarrassed. He walked over to where Alana was sitting. He awkwardly patted her back. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. She stared at him for a minute and then tackled him in a hug.

"I…I'm scared…" Alana said through a mouthful of Adin shirt.

"Hey," a voice said from behind Alana. She was sitting on the beach, drinking another grape soda. Alana whipped her head around.

"Oh. Hey, Adin," she went back to looking at the ocean. She heard a pop and then a fizzing sound next to her. She curiously looked over at Adin, with his messing brown hair, baggy jeans, green jacket with round pins from different bands she had never heard of, and now a red can of coke. Adin noticed Alana watching.

"You're not the only one who smuggles coke cans," Adin said, taking a sip. Alana laughed.

"Someday we're going to get caught," she said, flicking away a fly that had landed on her leg.

"Nah," Adin said, swatting at the fly that Alana had flicked away. "Ugh, now you got it mad at _me_."

"Flies don't get mad," Alana said with a giggle. She put her soda down and pulled a hair band off her wrist. She stuck in her mouth and started to pull up her black hair. She pulled the band out of her mouth with one hand and wrapped it around her hair. She stood up and brushed off her jean shorts and her teal jacket and walked toward the water.

"What are you doing?" Adin said, standing up as well. But Alana had already gone under the water. Adin rolled his eyes and sat back down.

A few minutes later, Alana's head appeared. She walked out of the water, smiling. "That felt good," Alana said, sitting back down next to Adin. She was closer now, which made Adin uneasy. She looked over at Adin's slightly tanned skin and smiled. "My dad and Zeus are probably in a fight right now. We're actually getting along. We should be fighting." She laughed.

Adin snorted. "I'm sure we'll get a lot of fighting in when we're on the quest," he said as he took a sip of his soda. He looked over at Alana. Her eyes were reflecting the shimmer of the ocean. They also had a far-away look to them. She sighed heavily.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alana said quietly.

"Isn't what beautiful?" Adin asked.

"The ocean, silly! It's so peaceful, yet aggressive at the same time!"

"Like you?" Adin smirked. Alana willed the water to rise up and hit him.

"Yes. _Exactly _like me."

"Are you all ready?" Chiron said. Alana, Adin, Lily, and Josh were all about to get into the camp van that was driven by Argus.

"Ya," Adin said. He had a duffle bag and a sword slung over his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go!" Lily said as she hopped into the van and sat into the middle row of seats. "Hi, Argus!"

"Hey," Argus mumbled in reply. Alana climbed into the van and sat in the back row of seats. Josh crawled in after her and sat down next to Lily, which made her giggle. Adin rolled his eyes and sat next to Alana. Chiron stood outside the van with one hand on the door.

"Good luck! Remember to Iris Message me if you need anything! And Alana, if you need a Pegasus to come, whistle five times!" With that, he pulled the door shut.

"Here we go!" Alana said quietly.

Two hours later, they were still driving. Lily and Josh had been talking about absolutely nothing that interested Adin or Alana.

"Hey, Eye Man!" Adin yelled from the back seat. He shifted around so that Alana, who had falled asleep on his shoulder, was now on his lap.

"Adin! He had a name!" Lily said as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. So anyway, _Argus_, when are we going to be there?" Adin said grinning down at the sleeping Alana.

"Another hour should do it," The eyes on the back of his neck winked. The car went over a bump in the rode a little to fast. Alana immediately and pulled out her sword.

"What?! Who that what?!" She looked around, a little dazed. Confirming that everything was all right, she put her sword away and lay back down on Adin. Wait…Adin?! Her eyes flew open as she sat up again.

"Morning, Sea Princess. Have a nice nap?" Adin laughed at Alana. Her cheeks were bright pink.

"Um…no. Your lap is very uncomfortable," she said. Her gaze shifted to the floor.

"Sorry to disappoint. But remember, you're the one who fell asleep on me," Adin said. He put his feet up on the seat in front of them and his hands behind his head. "Wasn't my fault." He looked over at Alana. He was sure that if steam could come out of her ears, it would. At least he got her to be quiet.

"Yup. That'll do it," Argus mumbled. His eyes blinked in the back of his neck. "We're here, kiddies! Time to unload." Lily stopped flirting with Josh to look out the window.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno. I'm just going to leave you kids here. I think you're smart enough to figure it out," Argus paused, "Unless the monsters find you first, that is." Lily made an 'eep' sound and Alana giggled.

"She speaks!" Argus, Adin, and Josh said at the same time. Alana's face turned red. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Well, we might as well get out," Josh said. He sent a hand through his blond and gold hair. It was short, and it made him look really cool. Just like all the other Hermes kids, he had upturned eyebrows. He looked like he might mug you at any second. Alana made a mental note to sleep with her stuff in her sleeping bag.

"Well, good luck!" Argus stepped into the van after everyone had got their stuff. He grinned and saluted. The young campers watched him drive off until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, we better set up camp," Alana said. She looked around at their location. They were in a clearing near some woods. Alana started to pull out her tent and set it up. Everyone else did the same.

In about an hour, they were finished setting up. Their tents formed a small circle around a fire that Josh and Adin had built. Alana watched Lily try, and fail, to zipper up her jacket. Lily smiled as Josh came to help her. Her gaze shifted to Adin. He was currently training with his sword. He was good. Really good. But Alana doubted if he could beat her.

A little later, everyone sat around the fire eating a small dinner. Alana looked at everyone. She could tell that they were all nervous. Suddenly, Josh spoke, "So, Alana, Adin…When did you get claimed?"

Alana looked at Josh. What a weird question to ask. "Well," she began, "I was twelve when I came here, and I got claimed a little while later. I'm fourteen now. But anyway, I got in an argument with Adin, and we both got claimed. We kind of have known each other for a while." Alana looked over at Adin.

"Ya. We got claimed on the same day. Weird, I know. Technically we still aren't supposed to be here. You know, because of the swear that my dad, Poseidon, and Hades made? But, I dunno. I guess because of Percy defeating Kronos…it hasn't really been enforced all that much on us," Adin shrugged, "I guess I'm glad I haven't been blown up." He turned to look and smile at Alana. She returned it. Lily turned to look at Josh. She made a kissy-face and nodded her head towards Adin and Alana.

"Shut up, Lily!" Alana told her.


End file.
